Jentiamentiu
Jentiamentiu es una antigua deidad egipcia cuyo nombre también se usó como títulos para Osiris y Anubis. Su nombre significa "Primero de los Occidentales" o "Jefe de los Occidentales", donde "Occidentales" se refiere a los muertos.Wilkinson, Richard H. The Complete Gods and Goddesses of Ancient Egypt. pp. 119, 187. Thames & Hudson. 2003. ISBN 0-500-05120-8 Jentiamentiu era reoresentado como una deidad con cabeza de chacal en Abidos en el Alto Egipto, protegiendo la puerta de los muertos. Existen testimonios antiguos en Abidos, quizás anteriores a la unificación de Egipto al comienzo del periodo dinástico temprano (c. 3100-2686 a.C.). El nombre aparece en los sellos de cilindro de la necrópolis para los faraones de la primera dinastía Den y Qaa, nombrando a cada uno de sus predecesores con el título "Horus Jentiamentiu", comenzando con "Horus Jentiamentiu Narmer". En Abidos se encontró un templo predinástico dedicado a este dios. Toby Wilkinson sugiere que, incluso en esta época tan temprana, el nombre de Jentiamentiu pudo ser un epíteto de Osiris.Wilkinson, Toby A. H. Early Dynastic Egypt. pp. 288, 292. Routledge, 1999. ISBN 0-203-20421-2 Las funciones de Jentiamentiu, Osiris y Anubis sufrieron cambios considerables en el Reino Antiguo tardío (c. 2686-2181 a.C.). Originalmente, solo el nombre de Anubis aparecía en la fórmula de ofrendas que se creía que permitía al muerto participar en las ofrendas que se les daba para mantenerse en la otra vida. En la quinta dinastía (c. 2494-2345 a.C.), muchos dioses comenzaron a aparecer en esta fórmula, incluyendo a Osiris, un nombre que no aparece en ningún texto antes del comienzo de la dinastía, y Jentiamentiu. Durante el Reino Antiguo tardío, el título Jentiamentiu se asocia más claramente con Osiris.Hays, Harold M., "The Death of the Democratisation of the Afterlife", in Strudwick, Nigel, and Strudwick, Helen, Old Kingdom: New Perspectives. Egyptian Art and Archaeology 2750–2150 BC. Proceedings of a Conference at the Fitzwilliam Museum Cambridge, May 2009. Oxbow Books, 2011. pp. 121–123 El jeroglífico chacal que aparece en el nombre de Jentiamentiu en el periodo dinástico temprano se ve tradicionalmente como determinativo para indicar la forma del dios, pero Terence DuQuesne discutió que el chacal del glifo representa el nombre de Anubis y que Jentiamentiu era originalmente un epíteto o manifestación de Anubis. De ser así, Jentiamentiu solo habría comenzado a aparecer de manera independiente a partir de la quinta dinastía, en torno al mismo tiempo que aparece el nombre de Osiris. La mayoría de inscripciones de esa época muestran que Osiris y Jentiamentiu ya estaban íntimamente relacionados. Harold M. Hays aseguró que los Textos de las Pirámides, cuya copia más antigua conocida solo data de finales de la quinta dinastía, aplican el título Jentiamentiu a Anubis y no a Osiris, y que los Textos de las Pirámides reflejan las creencias de una época anterior, cuando Jentiamentiu no era totalmente independiente de Anubis. Comenzando el Primer Periodo Intermedio (c. 2181-2055 a.C.), el templo de Jentiamentiu en Abidos fue dedicado explícitamente a Osiris, convirtiéndose en su principal centro de culto. Referencias Categoría:Dioses Egipcios